Airborne Attraction
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Neige, is many things, a bookworm, an explorer…. An Airbender wasn't one of them he thought he'd be… Nor would he believe he'd find the love of his life because of that…. Rated T for violence, profanity, and death. Chapters on Tuesday. Doesn't entirely follow show. Possibly on hold.
1. The sneaky bookworm

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one on Korra. Enjoy the 800-Chapter word. I don't own LOK** **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koniezko and Nick do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, City of Ba Sing Se, 1 day before season 3)**

The boy continued running, the book under his arm from the library, he looked and saw he wasn't being chased at all like he had been for the past 20 minutes or so…

"Phew… Finally, I can read this in peace…"

The boy said as he balanced in-between two houses, placing the book on his lap.

This boy was known as Neige, the 13-year-old flipped through the book, he didn't care if the books were only in the royal library, they should be allowed to be read by the entire town…. Then again, when did Ming-Hua share anything with her subjects?

"Hmm…. I didn't know that about the former King…. Interesting… I can't believe… No wait, I can, she would never allow people to read anything that makes her look like a bad queen…."

Neige muttered before he tucked the book into his satchel and climbed up and onto the roof, this would be the 30th book he had read…. This month… In the last 3 years…

"I better get home, by the look of the sun's position in the sky, its nearly evening…. And that means mom and dad will be back…."

The boy said as he rushed across the rooftops, he nearly slipped but caught himself, he wouldn't call himself a skilled acrobat, but he was able to keep himself from falling off, he'd call that a clear victory in skill.

"Where is that brat? The Queen will have our heads if we don't get him…. He's been taking books for over 3 years and we still haven't caught him…."

He heard from one of the Dai Li below, he smiled as he looked at the confused and obviously outsmarted Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"And the worst part is he gives them back when he's done with them…. Peasant brat can't just stay with his worthless parents in the lower ring… Has to cause trouble for the rest of the city… And their coal miners…. They should be lucky they even have Earthbending unlike the kid… Doesn't even have a sliver of their talent…"

He heard from another of the Dai Li, this made him frown, but he brushed the insult off, he outsmarted them and they couldn't accept that they were outmaneuver and defeated…. It stung his pride, but he knew they had still lost…

"But I am so dead if I don't get home in time… Mom and dad will have MY head if I don't…. And there's still so many books I haven't read… Hmm… There's always tomorrow…."

Neige muttered to himself, he'd rather face the Dai Li then deal with his angry parents…. He hadn't seen them in a few days though… That both intrigued and unnerved him, they'd never be this late…. He would figure that out later… For now, he had the duty of getting home before the sun fell, then his parents would be home by that time, and if he didn't reach that location by that time… He shuttered to think of the trouble he would be in by then…

He spotted his way down, a cargo elevator which was being held by a rope….

Then again, just because it was fast, didn't make it safe…. He was good at balance enough not to fall off a small building… Being hundreds of feet off the ground?

Then again, it was better to try then not…. He rushed off the building and dove down, the Dai Li looked in his direction before he dove off the railing.

"Fudge, fudge, fudge…."

Neige hissed to himself as he reached out, his fingers nearly slipped before he was able to reach up with his other hand and climbed into the elevator.

He leaned on the food in the elevator… That was WAY too close for him to try again.

"Geez…. I have to stop this sometime…. Soon…"

The teen muttered to himself as he sat on the edge of the elevator and cracked open the book again. He continued to look through it while he rode the elevator down to the lower levels of the city, the only thing he was glad about was he was safe now.

He had no idea how his life would change tomorrow.

Author Note

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I'm surprised there aren't that many stories on Jinora…. I made this story after seeing some of Korra… This story is going to be different from the show… Next chapter will be on next Monday and will show Jinora and the others traveling to Ba Sing Se and Neige and his new powers. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. New Airbenders

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Airborne Attraction. Enjoy the 1700-Chapter word. I don't own LOK** **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koniezko and Nick do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, City of Ba Sing Se.)**

Jinora was unhappy, they had failed to find any new Airbenders… Ok, correction, they had, but none wanted to join them…. Understandable, considering asking them to leave their lives to join the small faction and regrow it forever was scary… But still annoying.

She sat and meditated, away from the rest of the group, she needed to think while her father, Korra and the others thought where to go next.

That was when a small gust of wind blew by, she blinked.

"Air…?"

Jinora asked, she knew wind wasn't uncommon, but this day was anything but windy… That meant only one thing… There was another Airbender nearby.

She looked at her father and Korra, she wanted to get them and inform them of another Airbender they could attempt to recruit… But the better option was to retrieve him, she knew how dangerous Air bending was…

She whipped up an Air Scooter and rushed in the direction of the Air Bending.

She shot up the hill and gasped, there was a boy a year old then her in a tattered green shirt and tan pants, black hair and jade eyes being attacked by over a half dozen Earth Kingdom soldiers…

No, Dei Li, she knew the secret police from her books, she watched as they slammed the boy to the ground.

"Worthless brat, you're lucky you can throw a few gusts of wind around… Because if you couldn't, you'd end up like your family…"

One of the Dai Li hissed, Jinora knew the boy hadn't done anything wrong, not to deserve the bruises and wounds he had…. She flipped down and used a gust of wind to stop herself.

"Leave him alone!"

The 12-year-old Airbender yelled, the boy looked at her as the Agents stood up and formed a half circle around the girl.

"Another Airbender for the Queen's army…. It must be our lucky day… TAKE HER!"

The Agent in charge yelled as Agents fired rock gloves at her, she responded with 2 Air Blasts, shattering the gloves and throwing the agents back.

The boy went to stand before one of the agents slammed him into the wall with an Earth Slab, this enraged Jinora and she sent an Air Punch at the man, slamming him into the wall and knocking him out.

The other agents fired rocks which Jinora countered with an Air shield, she sent out 2 more Air Blasts which knocked two of the Agents into the air before she slammed them down with a gust of wind.

That took our half, the Dai Li rushed her, not taking any chances anymore, they tossed pillars at her, another a fissure, hoping to trip up the Young Airbender.

Jinora felt a rock glove nearly graze her shoulder, she grunted before flipping onto the pillar and tossed an Air Blast at her feet to throw her into the air.

She twisted and dodged more rocks before launching 3 Air Punches at one of the Agents and the other she Air Blasted at, both Agents tried to bring up rock walls to block the Air Waves, but it damaged their pillars and they plunged backwards.

Just as they started to recover, Jinora summoned her chi and tossed an Air Bomb at them, it exploded in between the two Agents, taking them both out… Jinora landed and panted, that was before the leader leveled a Fissure at her, Jinora flipped but the move caught her leg and she cried out in pain as she slammed to the ground.

"Not bad, little brat… But not good enough… Now your both going to be coming with me…"

The Dai li agent said as he walked towards Jinora, that was when the man was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground.

Jinora looked at the boy, his hand extended in an amateur version of the Air Blast before he collapsed. Jinora shook off the pain in her leg and walked to the side of the boy.

"Are you ok!?"

Jinora asked, the boy couldn't do anything other then look at her, she wrapped an arm around his and helped him up.

She needed to get him to her father, she started back up the hill with the boy, leaving the 6 unconscious Dai Li behind.

 **(2 minutes later.)**

"Dad, Korra!"

Jinora yelled, they started to turn.

"Jinora, what is-…."

Tenzin started to say before he noticed the boy, Jinora spoke up as Korra, Tenzin, Bolin, Ikki, Meelo, Makko and Asami ran over.

"He's an Airbender, the Dai Li were hurting him… He's hurt badly…"

Jinora said as Tenzin and Korra took the boy away and Jinora watched as they carried him onto the airship.

"The Dai Li were attacking him? You fought off Dai Li agents?"

Tenzin asked, worried about the fact that his eldest daughter had fought off Elite Earthbending soldiers, he turned to Jinora, she had a small pause in-between steps, that answered any question he had on her.

"Here, let me heal him…. They looked like they threw a mountain at him…."

Korra said as she started to heal the boy, Tenzin crossed his arms and looked at the boy, why would Dai Li agents maul him, did he hurt someone with his Airbending?

"Jinora, did he say anything when you rescued him?"

Tenzin asked, Jinora shook her head, half her attention on the wounded boy.

"No, and he looked like he could barely Air Bend, he only knocked one of the Dai Li and he looked like he was trying to mimic one of my Air Blasts but wrong when he did it…"

Jinora explained, Tenzin looked at the boy again, then they had wanted to capture him for some reason that probably wasn't a crime, that bothered him more…

Then the boy gasped and sat up, looking around, alert, Korra held him down as Tenzin walked over.

"Easy, you're going to get yourself more hurt, your safe here…. No Dai Li… No one is going to hurt you here…"

Korra said, the boy looked around and blinked before looking at Korra.

"You're the Avatar…. And you're an Airbender…."

The boy said, Korra smirked and nodded before the boy looked at Jinora directly.

"And you're the girl who saved my life…."

The boy said, Jinora blushed and smiled before looking at the boy.

"It's what Airbenders do… And my name is Jinora…"

Jinora said, Korra chuckled at the two before Tenzin stepped in front of the boy.

"What's your name, young man? And why did the Dai Li chase you?"

Tenzin asked, the boy cracked his back which caused him to groan and sit back down.

"Neige… My name is Neige…. And because I can Airbend, I thought it was because of the books I read in the Royal Library, but…."

Neige said, he turned to Tenzin and blinked.

"I didn't even know I could, I just woke up today and when I was climbing, I fell, I thought I was going to die… Then the gust of wind…. Then the Dai Li came in and I ran… They hurt me near the hill, then Jinora came in and took them down…. The Sergeant in charge hurt her though and I tried to do one of her moves and I knocked him out… Then I passed out…."

Neige said, he looked at all the healed or healing cuts and bruises as he tried to sit up before Korra and Tenzin stopped him again.

"Geez, you wake up for 2 minutes, you're going to injure yourself more…. Take it easy…. Why did they attack you then, did you do something before you fell?"

Korra asked, Neige watched in amazement as Jinora made a pillow of air for him to rest on.

"No…. As I said, the only thing they could get mad at me for was when I sneak into the Royal Library since they don't allow anyone in…. But I didn't get in to read today and they just chased me, claiming I'd join the Queen's new army of Airbenders or I'd be locked up like my parents were… My parents didn't even do anything…. Their coal miners…."

Neige put in, Korra looked at the others and frowned, the Earth Queen was kidnapping Airbenders? They were going to have problems then.

"Ok, now I'm knocking heads, we need to head in there, kick the doors down and get the Airbenders out…."

Korra said, Tenzin sighed and turned to the others.

"We need to talk about this… Jinora could you please watch Neige while we talk?"

Tenzin asked, Jinora nodded as Tenzin led the others away, Neige looked at Jinora, she walked over and looked at him before looking into one of his eyes for bruises.

"You're an Airbender…."

Neige said while blushing, Jinora nodded and stepped back.

"Yes, I am, my dad is Tenzin, and he's an Airbending master… Just like I'm training to be."

Jinora said, Neige looked at his cuts and then looked at her.

"With Airbending like that, I'm surprised you aren't already… They barely touched you…."

Neige said, Jinora blushed and smiled before she spoke up again.

"Thank you… You don't seem to have any major wounds, and your eyes are fine, I don't see any black eyes… You got Airbending yesterday on Harmonic Convergence?"

Jinora asked, Neige nodded and Jinora walked over again.

"Yes, I did…. I thought Airbenders were nearly extinct after Sozin massacred them during the war… Avatar Aang was the last of them…. At least that's what the Library told me."

Neige said, Jinora shook her head.

"Avatar Aang was my Grandfather…"

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Jinora fighting was a bit one sided, the Dai Li did underestimate her… As for Neige and Jinora? They don't love each other yet, its more like their awakard around each other…. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or later and will show Neige and Jinora talking and them going to Bai Sing Se. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Airborne Attraction. Enjoy the 800-Chapter word. I don't own LOK** **Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koniezko and Nick do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom, City of Ba Sing Se.)**

Neige was quick to recover, Jinora and Tenzin were surprised at that.

Granted, she and Korra weren't allowing Neige to join them yet, but Jinora and her father were helping train the boy which Jinora found out was eager to learn.

"Kid, your quick at learning, I'll give you that!" Bumi stated as he dodged an Air Blast at him while Neige followed him, firing 2 more Air Blasts.

Neige dodged an Air Kick and leapt over the Air Blast at his chest as he landed. His arm hurt a bit, a small reminder of his battle with the Dai Li.

"Well, ow. Sorry, I'm still trying to learn the moves Jinora taught me, Bumi!" Neige shouted as he rolled around an Air Blast before flipping at Bumi, he launched a two-foot Air Kick at Bumi.

It wasn't perfect, but it still tossed Bumi back and slammed him to the ground.

Neige grinned as he landed before a sharp pain his leg caused him to kneel down.

"Ow." Neige hissed as Jinora and Tenzin came to his side, Jinora helped him up, glaring at him.

"No more training for now, that's the third time this week you've been hurt training without even being hurt." Jinora said, Neige looked at her and sighed before he looked at Tenzin.

"Jinora is right. I'm happy you've taken such an interest in Airbending, Niege, I won't let you get hurt any further." Tenzin said, Neige rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Ok, ill rest, Tenzin. I'll wait till you say its ok to train again." Neige stated before he and Jinora walked inside, Jinora laid Neige on one of the beds.

"I just want to help, Ba Sing Se has a dictator for a queen and she has the other Airbenders, Jinora. I'm not going to let her keep them hostage like she is with my parents." Neige said, Jinora sat on a seat next to the young Airbender.

Neige looked at Jinora, the Airbender had helped teach him a few things while Tenzin and Korra and the others went down to talk to the Queen. Neige knew the Queen wouldn't listen to Korra, Avatar or not, she wasn't someone who cared about the rest of the world.

It was her way or the highway.

"Dad wants you to learn more Airbending before you help, Neige. You've only been learning for 2 days, I've been an Airbender for over 10… Well, I've been one since I was born, but I didn't learn how to use Airbending until I was 7." Jinora stated. She pushed her fingers together and went to reading her book.

"Well, I heard most Airbenders become masters after mastering the 36 Levels or they master a new move, Jinora is that right? Not all the books are up to date in the Library, but I read everyone I could find." Neige asked, Jinora blinked and looked up from her book before nodding.

"Yes, I've mastered them a few weeks ago, along with Astral Projection." Jinora put in, Neige blinked at her before she smiled.

"Its high level Airbending with some magic thrown in. I helped stop the world ending with Korra. Dad doesn't think I should have my arrows yet." Jinora put in. Neige nodded, as much information as Ba Sing Se tried to block, it was hard not to hear about Republic City.

"I heard, you fought thugs, the Equalists, right? They wanted to kill bending forever and wanted to kill all of you because your Airbenders and you were nearly extinct. And you fought the dark version of the Avatar, right?" Neige asked, Jinora nodded, Neige frowned.

"Then you should be a master, if you mastered your training and you fought soldiers like that AND one of the most powerful beings in the world and helped the Avatar win. I don't see why you shouldn't be a master, Jinora. I don't think Tenzin can do Astral Projection." Neige put in, he was about to say something else but sighed.

He wouldn't argue with Tenzin, even if Jinora was a skilled Airbender, he wouldn't argue with what Tenzin wanted.

He wasn't a master like Tenzin… Little did he or Jinora know they would be fighting in a day or so.

Author Note

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be a longer chapter. I'm trying to focus on Jinora and Neige's romance before I move the story forward. Next chapter will show Neige going with Jinora and the others into Ba Sing Se to look for the Airbendings. Until the next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
